


Prisoner

by scribblenubbin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds an intruder in her quarters and deals with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

Laura Roslin looked down at the dark haired woman who had attempted to enter her quarters without permission. A smile raised the corners of her lips and she stared at the now naked woman, wondering what exactly she should do with her.  
  
“You're aware I'm the one that gave the order for you to be thrown out of an airlock?” Laura asked, her voice calm.  
  
The dark haired woman remained silent, looking at her shackled hands, trying to find their weakest point in order to escape.  
  
“I asked you a question.” Laura said, placing her heeled foot on her captive's thigh, digging the heel in so that it would hurt.  
  
Still there was no response. The woman refused to give any answer. This was not how things were meant to turn out. She was fully aware that the President of the Colonies had given the order for her death and she had been trying to ensure the death of the petite redhead first. Or at least find a way to control the situation and take the dominant position.  
  
“You know, I could have you carted naked to that airlock right now.” Laura was beginning to become more agitated. She pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open.  
  
The younger woman's eyes opened. That was her knife. The older woman had no right to be playing with it the way she was. Was this what it was coming down to? Death by her own weapon?  
  
“Such a crude weapon. Were you going to slit my throat?” Laura asked, running her finger along the blade.  
  
Still the captive kept silent, fury in her eyes as she watched her captor play with the blade, flicking it back and forth. Perhaps if she hadn't been caught she would have slit Laura's throat whilst she was sleeping. It would have brought a sense of satisfaction to see the crimson red blood stain that white skin. But it would have been better to scare the President into submission using the knife. She struggled against her shackles, finding that the more she fought them the tighter they became.  
  
“Now, did you really think I wouldn't have taken your strength into account?” Laura asked, lifting her skirt and straddling the younger woman. “You should know me better than that. As Bill says, the first rule in war is to know your enemy. Would you like to get to know me better?”  
  
The dark haired woman glared, her mind desperate to push Laura from her body, but a familiar tingling spread between her legs.  _'Damn, she's strong willed.'_  She thought to herself.  
  
“You know, apart from the fact you want me dead, I think you're an excellent specimen.” Laura whispered into her captive's ear, running a hand down her slender side. “And the death order on your head is purely business. From a personal viewpoint, I'd like to keep you around.”  
  
The captive tried to focus on the fact she was being held against her will, that she wasn't in charge and that things had gone horribly wrong, but Laura's hands were searching out her pert breasts, her fingers tweaking those darkened nipples.  
  
“So firm and supple.” Laura praised, pinching the nipples hard between forefingers and thumbs.  
  
The dark haired woman bit her lower lip, her body betraying her and softening to Laura's practised touch. She'd never known a woman who appeared so vulnerable behind her strength to actually be so strong behind the assumed vulnerability.  
  
“You know, I could forget this little incident if I wanted....” Laura ran a hand down between their bodies.  
  
The dark haired woman held back the shiver of desire that threatened to enfold her body. She wasn't used to being the one being controlled and it excited her against her will.  
  
“I could simply give you your clothes back, remove your chains and let you walk free.” Laura smiled as she ran her hand between her legs.  
  
The captive knew her desire had been found out. She was aware of her own wetness and wished her body wasn't betraying her in this manner. It was an insult to everything she was. Self assured, cocky, the one in control and yet this small woman had broken through the shell.  
  
“All you have to do is come for me.” Laura whispered as she leaned in, two fingers sliding between the damp folds and searching out the already swollen nub.  
  
“Never.” The captive spat her first word, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise the moment it left her lips.  
  
“So sure of yourself and yet your body betrays you.” Laura smiled and bit down on the dark haired woman's earlobe as she continued to manipulate her breasts with one hand and began to play with the delicate pearl of nerves with the other.  
  
The brunette glowered and tried to resist but it was already beginning to prove futile. The more the redhead played with her the more she wanted her, the more her body craved release. Who would have thought that Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies would be this skilled in the art of making love to a woman? Certainly not to her. Everyone in the Fleet knew of the unspoken love that Roslin and Adama felt for each other, but this, this was something that no one would ever have suspected. Did Kara Thrace, the young woman who watched Roslin when she thought no one else was looking have any idea that her secret crush was this skilled in bed? The woman doubted it.  
  
She could feel herself getting wetter and sensed Laura's delight in it. In spite of herself she loved the way the older woman got a kick out of her arousal. The President was kneading her breast now, as she bit her way along her jawline. The two fingers that had been playing with her clit were thrust roughly inside of her and the younger woman couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips.  
  
“So, you do want it then?” Laura growled loudly.  
  
The captive said nothing. Laura withdrew her fingers and stopped her attention. She knew how to do this, knew how to get what she wanted. And she would get it.  
  
“Of course, I could leave you naked on the floor here. Make you eat and drink from a dog dish for the rest of your days.” She snapped and made to stand up.  
  
The brunette's eyes flashed open with a look of 'don't you dare' in them.  
  
“Then answer my question. Do you want me to make you come?” Laura repeated.  
  
“Yes.” She spat.  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes, Madam President.” The dark haired woman couldn't believe she was being given a lesson in manners on top of everything else.  
  
Laura started her ministrations again, this time more roughly than before. She thrust three fingers inside the other woman with no warning and pumped her hard and fast, using her free hand to pull on those pert nipples. She watched the dark haired woman, paying attention to the way her head fell back, jerkily as if her captive was still trying to hold on to the tiniest bit of resistance. And then the way the desire took over completely, her mouth opening. Laura pumped harder and faster, flicking her thumb out to play with the swollen nub of nerves and thrust her manicured nails further inside the other woman, scratching them along that most sensitive of spots. The younger woman's body twitched and convulsed, her back arched forward and she went rigid, screaming Laura's name as her orgasm took control. The President rode out the orgasm with her, and then slowly pulled back, raising her now soaked fingers to her mouth and sucking off the juices.  
  
“That wasn't so hard was it?” She asked, standing and grabbing the other woman's clothes.  
 She threw them on the woman and then unlocked the shackles.  
  
“Get dressed Admiral Cain, then get out of my quarters and don't come back unless you're invited.”  
  
The dark haired woman glared at her and quickly got dressed.  
  
“My knife, Madame President.” She said, sticking her hand out.  
  
“I think I'll keep it, as a reminder of just how good you feel.” Laura smirked. “Now get out before I alert the guards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' at LiveJournal


End file.
